


Bonus

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, modern!AU, parent!Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke gets caught one day stealing his neighbors tomatoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought of this when I picked my first tomato out of the garden. I just had to write it.

Sasuke likes to take it upon himself to steal the tomatoes from his neighbor’s yard. It isn’t anything personal. He doesn’t steal them because he doesn’t like his neighbor – he actually really likes his neighbor. It’s more because he can’t seem to resist the bright red fruit when he walks out into his back yard. It doesn’t help that his neighbor has a line of them along their shared fence either, right where Sasuke can reach.

He doesn’t actually steal them all the time either. When his neighbor’s little girl is playing in the yard, she’ll run right over and offer him a tomato herself. She was actually the one who caught him red handed, which is why the little girl offers him the tomatoes now. Even if it’s only the girl offering, he’s actually pretty happy when she does. He feels guilty when he takes them without asking. 

Today no one is out though and Sasuke makes his way over to the bushes threatening to slip through the fence and into his yard. He wishes they would because then him stealing the tomatoes would be justified since they were on his property. 

There’s a nice bright one resting on the top of the fence and Sasuke reach forward, fingers wrapping around the tomato so he can pull it off the vine. 

“Ya know, if you want some tomatoes, all you have to do is ask.”

Sasuke jumps back, pulling his hand away like the tomatoes are suddenly poisonous. He catches Naruto’s gaze and can’t help the blush that dusts his cheeks. He’s never been caught before and he finds it’s definitely embarrassing. 

“I know you’ve been stealing my tomatoes. I was just hoping you would eventually ask if you could just take them,” the blond shrugs, taking the few steps off his porch and making his way over to the tomato bushes. 

Sasuke watches as the other reaches into the vines and tugs at a tomato until it’s free. It actually comes off really easily and Sasuke notices that it looks juice and bright red, ripper than the one he had been going for. 

“I only grow them because Kushina seems to have a taste for them.” He holds out his hand for Sasuke to take the tomato. “She surely can’t eat all of them by herself.”

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asks, searching Naruto’s face. People don’t just give stuff away for free. Of course, Kushina was different because she’s a little girl, but not adults. That just doesn’t happen. 

But Naruto nods, reaching forward a bit more so the tomato is right in front of Sasuke. He reaches out a hand cautiously, surprised when the fruit is pulled back toward Naruto’s body.

“Actually, I do have one request.”

Of course, Sasuke should have known better. Naruto probably wanted Sasuke to pay him for all the tomatoes he’s stolen or something. 

“There is no way you can prove I’ve eaten any before. I’m not paying for them,” Sasuke insists, arms crossing over his chest. Naruto looks confused after his statement, blond eyebrows furrowing.

“What are you-” He pauses, shakes his head. “Whatever. I don’t want your money.”

“Then what the hell do you want?” Sasuke is definitely suspicious now. 

“I want you to let me make you a nice dinner, like a date. I can make you a few things with the tomatoes. I know a lot of recipes since Kushina likes them so much.”

Naruto is still going on about the meals he could make them as Sasuke tries to process the words. There have never been hints that Naruto has any sort of feeling for Sasuke. Yeah, they were friendly neighbors and Sasuke got along with Naruto’s kid well. Sasuke obviously felt a little something for Naruto, but he hadn’t expected those feelings to be returned. 

“Aren’t you straight?” Sasuke interrupts, because he does have a daughter. 

“Uh, no. I’m bi and Kushina’s mother is totally out of the picture if that is what you are worried about.”

“So this whole time…”

“I’ve seen you sit outside on your porch while I’m working on the garden shirtless. Why the hell do you think I was shirtless?”

Okay, so it was starting to make a little more sense now. Actually, he can remember times that he was thoroughly confused about Naruto flirting with him. He had always convinced himself it was all in his head. Apparently it wasn’t. 

“So, I’ll get all the tomatoes I want if I go on a date with you,” Sasuke says, dark eyes narrowed. It sounded like a good deal. He liked Naruto and he definitely likes tomatoes. It was a win, win situation. Sasuke wasn’t exactly sure how it could get better.

“Wait…” Blue eyes narrow as they watch Sasuke. “You aren’t going to date me just because of the tomatoes, right?”

Sasuke can’t help the roll of his eyes or the snort. Naruto really was an idiot. Instead of gracing that stupid question with a reply, he leans forward to press a short kiss to Naruto’s lips. It has the other shocked and Sasuke can’t help the smirk that pulls him his lips.

“Dating you is just a bonus,” Sasuke shrugs, taking the tomato and biting a rather large chunk off. Naruto stands gapping at the other and Sasuke simply turns around, making sure Naruto has a nice view of his ass as he makes his way into his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
